gaiaitemfandomcom-20200215-history
Padmavati's Lotus
|evolution_span = July 8, 2008 - November 13, 2008|gaia_cash = 749}} Description That which sleeps within this flower only wonders, do you truly know it? Positions Click to View/Hide All * Padmavati's Lotus * Padmavati's Lotus first pose * Padmavati's Lotus (hairpiece) * Padmavati's Lotus (aura) * Padmavati's Lotus (hairpiece with aura) * Padmavati's Lotus (lotus pool) * Padmavati's Lotus (emergence) * Padmavati's Lotus (emergence hairpiece) * Padmavati's Lotus (serpent crown) * Padmavati's Lotus (serpent collar) * Padmavati's Lotus (serpent arm bands) * Padmavati's Lotus (serpent anklets) * Padmavati's Lotus (lotus seat) * Padmavati's Lotus (cobra) * Padmavati's Lotus (snakebite) * Padmavati's Lotus (snake tongue) * Padmavati's Lotus (snake fangs) * Padmavati's Lotus (snake tongue & fangs) * Padmavati's Lotus (green snake charmer's turban) * Padmavati's Lotus (gold snake charmer's turban) * Padmavati's Lotus (pink snake charmer's turban) * Padmavati's Lotus (red snake charmer's turban) * Padmavati's Lotus (white snake charmer's turban) * Padmavati's Lotus (black snake charmer's turban) * Padmavati's Lotus (snake charmer's pungi) * Padmavati's Lotus (snake charmer's basket) * Padmavati's Lotus (lotus bindi) * Padmavati's Lotus (king cobra) * Padmavati's Lotus (spectacled cobra) * Padmavati's Lotus (snake eyes) * Padmavati's Lotus (red dupatta) * Padmavati's Lotus (green dupatta) * Padmavati's Lotus (manng tikka) * Padmavati's Lotus (jhoomar) * Padmavati's Lotus (manng tikka and jhoomar) * Padmavati's Lotus (red mojari) * Padmavati's Lotus (green mojari) * Padmavati's Lotus (lotus petals) * Padmavati's Lotus (heavenly lotus petals) * Padmavati's Lotus (lotus petals - back only) * Padmavati's Lotus (heavenly lotus petals - back only) * Padmavati's Lotus (heavenly light) * Padmavati's Lotus (naga) * Padmavati's Lotus (trishula) * Padmavati's Lotus (gada) * Padmavati's Lotus (chakram) * Padmavati's Lotus (talwar) * Padmavati's Lotus (nagini) * Padmavati's Lotus (naga enraged) * Padmavati's Lotus (nagini enraged) * Padmavati's Lotus (mucalinda) * Padmavati's Lotus (black mucalinda) * Padmavati's Lotus (lotus halo) * Padmavati's Lotus (chakras) * Padmavati's Lotus (chakras - no mantras) * Padmavati's Lotus (eye of Shiva) * Padmavati's Lotus (golden buddha body) * Padmavati's Lotus (buddha wig) * Padmavati's Lotus (ananta-shesha) * Padmavati's Lotus (Vishnu) * Padmavati's Lotus (Lakshmi) * Padmavati's Lotus (vanamala) * Padmavati's Lotus (lotus tilak) * Padmavati's Lotus (serpent tilak) * Padmavati's Lotus (cosmic skin) * Padmavati's Lotus (epic battle) * Padmavati's Lotus (Garuda triumphant) * Padmavati's Lotus (green garuda bottom) * Padmavati's Lotus (red garuda bottom) * Padmavati's Lotus (black garuda bottom) * Padmavati's Lotus (white garuda bottom) * Padmavati's Lotus (captured serpent) * Padmavati's Lotus (black captured serpent) * Padmavati's Lotus (heavenly skin) * Padmavati's Lotus (green scaled skin) * Padmavati's Lotus (black scaled skin) * Padmavati's Lotus (gold scaled skin) * Padmavati's Lotus (red scaled skin) * Padmavati's Lotus (blue scaled skin) * Padmavati's Lotus (white scaled skin) * Padmavati's Lotus (rebirth) * Padmavati's Lotus (serpent's prana) * Padmavati's Lotus (green naga tail) * Padmavati's Lotus (black naga tail) * Padmavati's Lotus (red naga tail) * Padmavati's Lotus (gold naga tail) * Padmavati's Lotus (white naga tail) * Padmavati's Lotus (blue naga tail) * Padmavati's Lotus (green naga heads) * Padmavati's Lotus (black naga heads) * Padmavati's Lotus (red naga heads) * Padmavati's Lotus (gold naga heads) * Padmavati's Lotus (white naga heads) * Padmavati's Lotus (blue naga heads) * Padmavati's Lotus (I know Manasa) * Padmavati's Lotus (I know Vasuki) Related Items Alchemy * Formula 9: Padmavati's Lotus External Links *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *9th Gen Marketplace Listing *10th Gen Marketplace Listing *Alchemized Marketplace Listing Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Evolving Item Category:Unisex Category:Human Category:Items Category:2008 Category:Foliage Category:Hair Clip Category:Crown Category:Necklace Category:Arm Band Category:Anklet Category:Pet Category:Mouth Category:Turban Category:Musical Instrument Category:Eyes Category:Veil Category:Background Category:Staff Category:Weapon Category:Blade Category:Skin Category:Wig Category:Companion Category:Legs Category:Wings Category:Tail